disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Cruz
Chief Diego Cruz is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series. He is the head of the San Fransokyo Police Department. He is an old friend of Aunt Cass. He later serves as the (former) main antagonist of the second half of Season 2, after Big Hero 6 are declared fugitives for defending Globby when he was falsely accused when Nega-Globby took control of him. Role in the series Chief Cruz makes his debut in "Something's Fishy", personally responding to an incident involving Big Hero 6 and High Voltage at a high school dance, of which his daughter Megan was involved at. After meeting Hiro Hamada, Cruz learns of Big Hero 6's involvement and tells Hiro his belief that San Fransokyo doesn't need superheroes and his intent to neutralize them permanently. In "Mini-Maximum Trouble", when Hiro comes over to the Cruz house to visit Megan, she shows him her conspiracy board surrounding her attempts to unmask the identities of Big Hero 6. Chief Cruz highly endorses her work, stating she's done better than his own team of detectives. During the visit, Cruz acts the part of an overprotective father. On Hiro's second visit, Megan had connected Big Hero 6 to Lucky Cat Café, Krei Tech Industries and San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Cruz takes a picture of her work, remarking it a big step to taking down Big Hero 6 once and for all. In "Fred the Fugitive", it is revealed that he hates superheroes because his father died protecting him from a supervillain who wanted to take down Boss Awesome. He dismissed Hiro pointing out that superheroes do help when they can, saying that he would protect his family no matter what. In "Legacies", Cruz’s dislike for heroes goes too far by the use of Buddy Guardians. Cruz takes it to extreme measures by setting a trap for Big Hero 6 despite everything they did for everyone. Just as Cruz tries to unmask Big Hero 6, but Megan storms in and demands her father to let the heroes go, to which Cruz furiously grounds Megan for disobeying his orders to go home. When Cruz and the police try to stop Trina and her army, but no avail, Trina takes Megan hostage and walks away. Seeing that only superheroes are the only ones who can stop supervillains and his actions led to this, he finally realizes the error of his ways, so he desperately asks Big Hero 6 to save Megan. After they bring her back, Cruz finally accepts them as heroes and assist them in saving San Fransokyo from Trina. Following Trina's defeat, Cruz finally removes the fugitive status from Big Hero 6. Gallery Something's Fishy 3.jpg Something's FIshy 2.jpg Hiro the Villain (21).jpg Legacies (2).jpg Trivia *Nester Carbonell previously worked with Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley on Kim Possible, in which Carbonell voiced Señor Senior, Junior. Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Police officers Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Neutral characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters